1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are manufactured by sequentially stacking a first electrode as an anode, an organic emitting layer, and a second electrode as a cathode.
In a top emission type OLED structure in which light emitted from an organic emitting layer is transmitted through a second electrode to realize images, a first electrode is formed on a reflection layer using a metal oxide with a high work-function, and the second electrode is formed using a semi-transparent reflection type electrode. In addition, luminescence efficiency of light emitted toward the second electrode may further be increased by optical resonance occurring between the reflection layer and the second electrode in the top emission type OLED.
In this regard, if the thickness of the first electrode utilized as an anode is increased, the formation of faint (dim) spots may be reduced, and power consumption may be decreased.
In addition, in the top emission type OLED, light emitted from the organic emitting layer is transmitted through the anode due to resonance occurring between the reflection layer formed under the anode and the semi-transparent reflection layer utilized as a cathode. Thus, if an absorption constant k of the anode is increased, luminescence efficiency is reduced.
An indium tin oxide (ITO) layer, which has been used as an anode in conventional OLEDs, has a high absorption constant k, and an etching rate different from that of the reflection layer, and thus it is difficult to utilize it to form a thick anode.